


Of Suprises and Proposals

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Chanukah, Fluff, M/M, The Fluffiest Fluff To Ever Have Fluffed, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their second Chanukah together as a couple and Finn has something special planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Suprises and Proposals

Finn and Puck were on a tight budget. With college classes and monthly rent to pay for, they were saving what little they had for presents for their families. Still, Finn really wanted to get Puck the engagement ring he had been looking at the past three months. During that time, Finn had been planning to propose to his boyfriend on the first night of Chanukah. Unfortunately, he didn't have the money for a ring. So Finn put the ideas of a flash mob and a beautiful proposal at Rockefeller Center on hold at least until he had enough of a down payment for the diamond two-toned stainless steel wedding band. 

Instead, Finn had been decided to learn how to crochet so that he could make Puck a beautiful scarf. Except when Finn attempted to make a chain stitch his yarn ended up in a gigantic knot. Frustrated, he threw the blue mess to the ground. Finn had wanted to make their second Chanukah together as a couple special for Puck. He knew how much Puck loved this time of the year and Finn wanted nothing more than to put a smile on Puck's face.

So with only two left until Chanukah, he decided to make a call. Finn didn't like to borrow money from his mother but when he told Carole what he was planning on using it for she readily agreed. Then calling up his fellow Glee clubbers, Finn asked if they could come to New York to help him out with a little surprise for Puck. Although it was very last minute, his friends had all agreed to come. They knew how much Finn loved Puck and they all wanted to be there when Finn popped the question.

When the first night of Chanukah arrived, Finn was a bundle of nerves. With the ring in his pocket, he ushered Puck to a small restaurant they often frequented when Puck or Finn didn't feel like cooking. After a delicious, non-expensive meal, the couple when to the the skating rink. As the newly lighted Christmas tree twinkled over them, Puck began to hear strains of Billy Joel's “Just the Way You Are.”

Looking around, Puck saw his friends surrounding them with a bright smile on each of their faces. Wondering what the hell was going on, Puck turned towards Finn — who kneeling down on one knee in front of him. Although Puck would never admit this part later — tears began to stream down his eyes as Finn asked him to be his husband.

“Yes,” Puck said — his friends cheering in the background as Finn slipped the beautiful engagement ring on his finger.

Once it was in place, Finn got up from the ground and kissed Puck passionately on the lips. As the years passed Puck would always tell his little family of the day their father proposed to him. It would always be one of Puck's happiest Chanukah memories because Finn had made it so special for him.

The Ring


End file.
